Cantarella behind the cameras edition
by Florixta
Summary: Muchos ya hemos escuchado "Cantarella" o "Cantarella grace edition ", pero todavía no "Cantarella detrás de cámaras ", después de todo, los vocaloids tuvieron que pasar por todo un proceso para publicar Cantarella en Nicovideo...


En Sapporo, Japón, dos de los vocaloids más famosos, KAITO y Miku Hatsune, caminaban hacia el estudio de grabación para iniciar con las grabaciones de su nueva canción, "Cantarella". KAITO se movía a paso seguro, podía verse en sus ojos azules que estaba preparado y listo para comenzar a grabar, además de un aura brillante que indicaba lo feliz que estaba por poder tener una nueva canción. La diva favorita de más de medio Japón, Miku Hatsune, sonreía confiada, ella había estado entrenando la voz y estaba muy feliz con el resultado, sus famosas coletas se movían a cada paso que daba, si no fuera por su aspecto moe, se vería majestuosa por su caminar y el porte que mantenía, ella debía de verse confiada para inspirar al resto de los vocaloids, era su deber como símbolo de la franquicia.

Los dos vocaloids de Cripton Future Media se detuvieron frente a una puerta custodiada por un guardia de seguridad; desde que Vocaloid se hizo famoso, no era nada extraño ver a los fans tratando de infiltrarse en los estudios de grabación con la intensión de conocer a sus ídolos en persona, así que por precaución habían guardias de seguridad frente a las puertas de los estudios donde se grabaría una canción para procurar que los fans no interrumpieran el proceso creativo de los vocaloids y para velar por la seguridad de éstos. Al instante en que KAITO y Miku se posaron frente a la puerta, el guardia la abrió rápidamente, permitiéndoles el paso, honrado de poder verlos antes de iniciar a grabar una canción que probablemente se volvería un éxito.

Tranquilamente, el peliazul y la peliaqua entraron y pudieron observar a las personas que allí se encontraban, productores, el joven manager asignado por Cripton y la creadora de la canción, Kurousa-P. Una cabina de sonido, paredes de color rojo y adornos daban un ambiente casi occidental, pero eso no era lo más importante para KAITO o Miku.

El manager de todos los vocaloids de Cripton se aclaró la garganta captando la atención de los presentes que se habían quedado mirando al dúo de cantantes; él, como pocos, tenía la capacidad de poder ver casi todos los días a esos artistas tan famosos en persona, al contrario de los demás presentes.

"KAITO, Miku" Llamó, el manager o 'Master', como los vocaloids lo llamaban en son de broma ya que Master significaba 'amo' y el manager les daba tantas ordenes que parecía que fueran sus perros, como si el hecho de ser de los más famosos de Japón no lo inmutara. "Como ya saben, vinieron aquí para grabar 'Cantarella', la canción de Kurousa"

Los vocaloids asintieron y enfocaron su vista de forma fija en Kurousa-P la cual tembló levemente al ser vista de forma tan **intensa**, pero logró mantener la compostura.

"Kurousa-san, diles de qué se trata 'Cantarella', que se distraen fácilmente" Pidió, el manager, mirando esta vez a Kurousa-P la cual asintió y les entregó la letra impresa de 'Cantarella' a quienes la cantarían. Por su parte, KAITO y Miku lo miraron fingiendo sentirse ofendidos, Miku con la nariz arrugada y KAITO con las cejas fruncidas levemente.

"KAITO-sama" Llamó, Kurousa-P, al susodicho quien desvió la mirada de su 'Master' hacia ella. "Tú eres el principal en 'Cantarella'" Eso bastó para sacarle una sonrisa a KAITO y un bufido con puchero a Miku, sin que los dos dejaran de leer los kanjis sobre el papel, no siempre se tenía la ocasión de obtener un papel mayor al de la diva virtual y reina del moe cuando ésta participaba también. "Trata acerca de que te has enamorado de Miku-sama, pero la envenenas"

"¿La enveneno?" Soltó, KAITO, claramente confundido, él esperaba otra cosa, lo que sea, darle un ramo de flores, joyería, proponerle matrimonio, confesarse, incluso violarla, ¿pero envenenarla?

"No preguntes" Ordenó, el manager, con cara de pocos amigos y con un aura sombría.

"La envenenas con cantarella queriendo hacerle creer que era vino, pero ella ya sabía que era veneno, aún así, lo bebe ya que ella también te ama, sin embargo Miku-sama no muere, cosa que te sorprende y ella te hace saber que también está enamorada de ti y fin" Resumió, la compositora, mirando a ambos ídolos virtuales. "¿Alguna duda?"

Los japoneses se miraron entre sí unos segundos, luego miraron a su manager, más específicamente, a su mirada asesina y finalmente negaron con la cabeza sabiendo que su manager no quería que hicieran muchas preguntas.

"¿Están listos para comenzar a grabar?" Preguntó, un productor, sentado frente al panel de sonido conectado a la cabina de sonido, al notar que ya habían terminado de hablar.

Ahora asintieron y prosiguieron a entrar a la cabina mientras el manager y Kurousa-P tomaban asiento frente al panel y se colocaban los audífonos para poder escuchar a los vocaloids. KAITO y Miku se colocaron cada uno frente a su respectivo micrófono y KAITO se colocó un audífono que se encontraba conectado y sobre el soporte del micrófono, ya que él no tenía uno propio, por su lado, Miku conectó su audífono al soporte del micrófono para poder escuchar la pista sonora. En la cabina, frente a su respectivo micrófono se encontraban dos pantallas de las cuales se podía ver el Vocaloid 1 para KAITO y el Vocaloid 2 para Miku, ambos programas tenían sus piezas, notas y todo listo para que ambos vocaloids pudieran cantarlo ya que ellos, al contrario de la gente normal, necesitaban ver el programa de la computadora y no las partituras para saber cuándo, con qué ritmo y qué tan alto debían de cantar, además de que ellos necesitaban uno, dos o tres intentos de grabación para terminarla.

Luego de una señal por parte de KAITO, la música se hizo de escuchar y el Vocaloi empezó a correr.

Fue bastante rápido, pero se retrasaron al tener que hacer más de una grabación para las voces de fondo, aún así, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, "Cantarella" ya era una canción con voces y todo.

"Arigato gozaimazu, KAITO-sama, Miku-sama" Agradeció, Kurousa-P, sonriéndole a los dos. "Ahora lo único que falta es el video musical"

"Mañana, a las 8:00am, en el estudio 8, no falten o haré que las canciones gore parezcan un juego de niños" A veces el manager parecía un sargento.

"Hai" Musitaron, al unísono, los dos 'criptonianos'.

Y así se pudo grabar "Cantarella", pero el video musical ya era otra cosa…

_**Al día siguiente, a las 8:49am, en el Estudio 8…**_

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no!" Cortó, el director, causando que los camarógrafos alejaran sus cámaras de la escena, permitiéndola ver mejor.

"¡Aléjate de mí! Hentai!" Chilló, Miku, alejándose entre furiosa e indignada de su compañero de grabaciones.

"Pero, Miku, eso era parte del libreto" Sollozó, KAITO, con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y con el orgullo herido.

En un momento de la grabación, KAITO tuvo que prácticamente abalanzarse sobre Miku para quedar encima de ella en una posición algo (muy) comprometedora, pero aquel acto activó los instintos tsunderes de Miku y ella le dio un _**hermoso**_ golpe en la cabeza, escapándose del agarre del peliazul y dejando a un adolorido KAITO tirado en el suelo.

Miku podía ser pequeña, delgada, de físico delicado, reina del moe y una diva virtual, pero la fuerza de sus golpes hacía que los luchadores de la NBA quedaran como niños de preescolar, aún más cuando a ella se le olvidaba que estaba grabando un vídeo por cualquier escena comprometedora.

Mentalmente, "Master" se dio la nota mental de pedir esos minutos de grabación cuando Miku golpeó a KAITO.

Kurousa-P suspiró al ver cómo esa parte se vio arruinada, menos mal que podían repetir la escena y no había afectado a toda la grabación.

El director dio un descanso de diez minutos para que pudiesen tratar el enorme chichón en la cabeza de KAITO y arreglarle nuevamente su traje, uno azul y elegante que parecía ser de otra época. El traje de Miku era un elegante vestido negro con bordado blanco y que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

"Ese BaKAITO" Gruñó, la peliaqua, mientras sentía las manos de Rin Kagamine, otra vocaloid, acomodándole sus coletas.

"Tal vez no lo hizo con mala intención, Miku-senpai" Trató de calmarle, Rin, sin soltar el suave cabello de Miku.

Rin Kagamine había ido a ver las grabaciones de "Cantarella" bajo sugerencia de Luka Megurine, la tercera de la serie CV en la que Miku, Rin y Len Kagamine también estaban, con la idea de aprender un poco de sus senpais, KAITO y Miku, ya que lo más probable sería que ella y Len tendrían su propio video de "Cantarella", así que Rin se había ido con Miku y Len se había ido con KAITO, pero él sí actuaba en el vídeo.

"Buaaaa… sé que Miku me odia, siempre lo supe, ¡pero no que me fuera a pegar así!" Chillaba, KAITO, al otro lado del Estudio 8, con Len Kagamine a su lado.

"Solo se le olvidó que estaban grabando, es todo" Suspiró, Len, con aires de pesadez; él había ido allí a aprender, no a lidiar con un KAITO llorón.

Len vestía un traje aparentemente de la misma época que el de KAITO y de color amarillo, se suponía que el video era una especie de triangulo amoroso de KAITO x Miku x Len o al menos eso era lo que los vocaloids habían entendido.

"¡Casi me mata, Len!"

"No creo que eso sea posible… alégrate, pudo ser peor… ¡Miku-senpai podría haberte dejado sin descendencia!" Aunque Len trataba de ser lo más positivo posible, KAITO solo pudo una cara de terror absoluto con miedo de que al retomar la grabación su destino fuese peor.

"Bola de bakas, terminó el descanso, vayan a sus lugares" La voz del manager de todos los vocaloids de Cripton se hizo de escuchar a través de un altavoz, rompiendo el aura relativamente tranquilo del lugar.

Todos se fueron a sus posiciones, los camarógrafos tomaron sus cámaras, los técnicos prepararon las luces y demás, y un aterrado KAITO fue arrastrado contra su voluntad por Len hasta el centro del set donde se vio obligado a enfrentar (sin éxito, cabe destacar) a la mirada llena de furia y odio de Miku.

"(Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir…)" Se repetía mentalmente una infinidad de veces, el protagonista, mirando la forma de cómo lo miraba la coprotagonista y sintiendo cómo se hacía cada vez más pequeño ante ella. "(¡No seas ridículo, KAITO! ¿Eres un vocaloid o una gelatina?)" Reprendió a sí mismo, tratando de obtener un poco de valor y miró a Miku a los ojos, enfrentándola para luego volver a temblar a los pocos segundos. "(A la mierda todo, ahora seré una gelatina)"

"¡Acción!" La voz del director interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"(¿Qué hago ahora?)" Se preguntó a sí mismo, recobrando la compostura y dejando de temblar, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a los camarógrafos que esperaban expectantes a que él hiciese su parte. Desvió su vista hacia Len que estaba entre los camarógrafos y que le hacía señas de iniciar y alzándole el pulgar como diciéndole 'hazlo, todo estará bien', luego clavó sus ojos azules sobre Miku que se mantenía de brazos cruzados, pero con el semblante un poco más suavizado, aunque aún se notaba desde lejos que seguía molesta. "Miku…" Susurró, queriendo llamar su atención y hacerle caer en cuenta de que debían de actuar.

Al parecer su plan funcionó, el semblante de Miku se relajó considerablemente, entrando nuevamente en su personaje, y sus brazos se descruzaron. Lentamente, KAITO se le acercó y con cuidado colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la menor; tal vez la reacción violenta de Miku se debió a que él había sido muy borde cuando se abalanzó sobre ella o algo así.

"(Nunca entenderé a las mujeres)" Pensó, KAITO, sudando frío, mientras realizaba movimientos más sutiles a los cuales Miku no lo golpeó y terminaron en la posición que necesitaban.

_**Al día luego de eso, en la sede de Cripton y cuartel no tan secreto de sus vocaloids…**_

Finalmente, se pudo terminar el vídeo de 'Cantarella' para al día siguiente ser subido a Nico Nico Douga (el YouTube japonés), por lo que los vocaloids de Cripton Future Media se reunieron en un salón dentro de la sede de dicha empresa para mirar por un televisor conectado a internet el vídeo (una tradición/ritual que mantenían ellos y todos los vocaloids, fanloids y UTAUloids).

"¡Estuve genial!" Se jactó, Len, una vez finalizada la reproducción.

"Eso solo fue porque lucías mayor de lo que realmente eres. El maquillaje hace milagros con los shotas" Bromeó, Rin, mirando maliciosa al Kagamine.

"Silencio, loli"

"Interesante… ¿cómo les fue en las grabaciones?" Preguntó, MEIKO, la primera vocaloid japonesa, mirando a KAITO y a Miku con intriga, y cambiando de tema para que los Kagamine no iniciaran una pelea.

"Bien" Pronunciaron ambos vocaloids vagamente, mirando de forma distraída la pantalla.

"Me pregunto cuáles de nosotros serán los primeros en covear esta canción y tener su propio PV" Comentó, Luka Megurine, alcanzando el control remoto para apagar la televisión.

"¡Nosotros!" Las voces de Rin y Len respondieron inmediatamente la pregunta.

"¿Cómo están tan seguros?"

"Lo presiento, Luka-san" Respondió, Rin, muy segura de sí misma.

"Somos una 'pareja' muy querida por los fans" Ahora fue el turno de Len.

"¡No tanto como la de Miku-chan y yo!" Corrigió, KAITO, alegremente mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de la Hatsune quien abrió mucho los ojos, contrajo sus pupilas y recordó lo ocurrido durante la grabación de Cantarella.

Al segundo siguiente, KAITO había sido tirado del sofá de un golpe por parte de Miku con un puerro sacado de quién sabe dónde.

"BaKAITO! HenKAITO! ¡MALDITO BAKA HENTAI!"

**¡Gracias por leer! :3**

**Quisiera aclarar que este es un one-shot y, por lo tanto, no tiene continuación en sí, sin embargo puede que publique más one-shots como este, que traten sobre cómo se crearon las famosas canciones que nosotros, los fans de Vocaloid, conocemos, y trataré de mantener una misma personalidad para todos los vocaloids que aparezcan en esos one-shots, por lo tanto si Miku apareció aquí como la tsundere que me ha salido del corazón que sea, no nos va a salir como una yandere en el próximo (si es que lo escribo). Este es el primero y, obviamente, el que explica más cosas de cómo funciona esto.**

**De seguro se preguntarán algunas cosas, pues… ¿por qué escribo el nombre de KAITO en mayúsculas? Esa es la escritura original, y aunque para un fic me gusta más escribirlo como normalmente se escriben los nombres (ya que, no sé, se entiende mejor, supongo), decidí mantenerlo como originalmente se escribe.**

**BaKAITO es claramente la mezcla del romanji "Baka" ("idiota", como dato extra: idiota es el insulto predilecto de los tsunderes) y KAITO, uniendo únicamente la silaba "Ba-" con "KAITO". HenKAITO es la vezcla del romanji "hentai" ("pervertido") y KAITO, uniendo el "hen-" con "KAITO", originalmente iba a ser "HentAITO", pero luego me dije: "eso suena más como Taito Shion, y Taito es el hermano fanmade de KAITO, tiene que escucharse como si hablara de KAITO y no de Taito".**

**Hentai significa "pervertido", pero también es el nombre que se le da a la pornografía japonesa, los que somos del occidente utilizamos esa palabra para referirnos especialmente a la que involucra personajes anime o de manga.**

**¿Notaron el detalle de los sufijos? Como cuando Kurousa-P llamaba a KAITO y Miku con el sufijo "-sama", cuando Rin y Len llamaban a Miku con el sufijo "-senpai" o Rin a Luka por "-san", y KAITO a Miku por "-chan", pues ese es un detalle que me dio bastante dolores de cabeza, en Japón hay que tener una relación estrecha para no llamar a una persona por su nombre únicamente, así que me puse a pensar en qué tan estrechas serían las relaciones que mantendrían los vocaloids entre sí o los compositores con los vocaloids. Me dije: "Miku es la vocaloid más famosa obviamente y la primera de la serie CV, sus compañeros de la serie CV la verían como una senpai por ser su compañera y tener más tiempo como vocaloid, además de ser un poco más famosa que ellos, ya que un senpai es un compañero de rango superior, por así decirlo". A lo de Luka-san: "Luka es la CV03, ósea la ultima y la más reciente, lo que hace que sea imposible verla como senpai, pero es la mayor en cuando a edad (Luka es oficialmente de 20 años, Miku suele ser vista como de 16 o 17 años y Rin y Len como de 14 años), eso hace que le quede más ser llamada por el '-san' que es el equivalente a 'señor o señora' y da respeto, además de que Luka es oficialmente callada y misteriosa, lo que debe de darle un porte que cause que los demás la respeten". En cuando a "Miku-chan": "Miku podrá ser senpai de Rin, Len, incluso de Luka, pero KAITO y MEIKO son de Vocaloid 1, además de ser los primeros vocaloids de Cripton, lo que hace que ellos sean superiores a Miku de cierto modo, el hecho de tener esa apariencia tan… moe como de niña hace que sea mejor que KAITO y MEIKO le digan 'Miku-chan', ya que el 'chan' se usa para los niñas y niños pequeños, además de en los trabajos, como en una empresa, los que son de un puesto inferior son tratados con el '-chan' por los que son de puestos superiores y/o llevan más tiempo trabajando allí", el hecho de que KAITO no haya llamado a Miku "Miku-chan" antes de ser golpeado por ella, es apropósito, esos dos suelen ser constantemente emparejados y decidí que eso causaría que tuviesen que tratarse constantemente y eso haría que su relación se estrechara lo suficiente, y lo de cuando al final KAITO llama a Miku con el "-chan" tiene también su explicación ya que el "-chan" denota mucho cariño también es utilizado por los chicos para referirse a sus novias, así que KAITO estaba bromeando con eso. Algo muy importante es cuando Kurousa-P llama a los vocaloids por el "-sama", eso lo decidí por el hecho de ser el "-sama" algo que denota más respeto que el "-san", pues (al menos en mi fic) los compositores son de los pocos que pueden ver a los vocaloids en persona, cosa que ni los fans pueden hacer, y los vocaloids son sumamente importantes en Japón (al menos en mi fic) como grandes iconos de la música japonesa y que son lo bastante filántropos como para cantar cualquier canción de cualquier usuario de Vocaloid 1, 2 y 3, incluyendo el hecho de que los vocaloids con los que hablaba era con los de Cripton, los más famosos de la franquicia Vocaloid, hacia que los vocaloids recibiesen mucho respeto por parte de las personas a las cuales tratan, así que por eso decidí que el "-sama" sería perfecto (además de que alimentaria el ego de los vocaloids), pero que a su vez los trataran de "tú" y no por "usted" para mostrar que también era algo fraternal la relación vocaloid-usuario de Vocaloid 1, 2 o 3. Y ahora a lo de el manager de los de Cripton, simplemente el hecho de no utilizar sufijos denota falta de respeto si no se tiene una relación estrecha, 'Master' suele interactuar constantemente con los vocaloids, pero no los cree la gran cosota y aunque utiliza la falta de sufijos para dar a entender a los vocaloids que no sentía nada por ellos, en realidad les tiene aprecio y a fin de cuentas en su caso es correcto no utilizar sufijos ya que es muy cercano con los vocaloids ya debería de tener una relación lo bastante intima con ellos como para tratarlos así.**

**Hablando del manager de los de Cripton, de seguro se preguntarán sobre él. Él es un OC. Su apariencia es… como la de un joven japonés normal (si quieren, imagínenselo como gusten, yo no daré descripciones de su apariencia ni le daré un nombre). Él está ahí para hacer de niñero de los vocaloids, para dirigirlos, para coordinar conciertos… el punto es que la empresa le dio ese cargo ya que él no actuaría como su fan y mucho menos mostraría favoritismo por alguno en caso de haber una disputa entre los vocaloids, e impondría el orden. Hay un manager de cada empresa para sus respectivos vocaloids y cada uno actúa de una forma distinta, yo decidí que el de Cripton Future Media tendría este comportamiento ya que me parecía irónico que el manager de los vocaloids de Cripton, los más famosos de la franquicia, los símbolos japoneses, los tratase como si fuesen cualquier cosa. Él sería el "origen" de la referencia Master para los usuarios de Vocaloid.**

**Ah, y los one-shots no estarán realmente relacionados uno con otro, no van a seguir un orden cronológico y probablemente no formen parte de una misma saga las canciones, esa es la razón por la que decidí publicarlos individualmente y no todos juntos en un solo fic.**

**De seguro se preguntarán cosas como (si es que les llamó la atención y quieren más): 1-¿Habrán parejas fuera de las canciones o videos? 2-¿Tus one-shots se concentrará en el KAITO x Miku? 3-¿Todo será puro de vocaloids de Cripton? 4-¿Saldrán fanloids o UTAUs? 5-¿Cuáles canciones habrán? 6-¿Qué tan largo será tu fic? 7-¿Por qué 'Cantarella'? 8-¿Kurousa-P? 9-¿Qué hay de tus otros fics?Pos…**

**1-No sé si poner parejas fuera de las canciones o videos, ya que me parece poco profesional por parte de los vocaloids que se relacionen entre sí, pero no voy a poner cosas como vocaloid x OC, solo pondría parejas fuera de las canciones o videos si a ustedes, queridos lectores, les gustara la idea de ponerlas.**

**2-No exactamente, aunque estoy segura de que esa pareja será frecuentada ya que son muchas de sus canciones son emparejados, pero no quiero hacerlos el centro de atención.**

**3-No, me gustaría que saliesen también vocaloids de empresas como Internet, co., 1st Place, Zero-G, incluso de Voctro Labs (en realidad ya estoy trabajando en un one-shot de 'Waves of Change') y las demás.**

**4-No estoy segura, creo que pondré canciones que me inspiren y me den ideas para escribir como 'Triple Baka', 'Magnet', 'Dancing Samurai' o 'KAITO ga Unistall' (en realidad, ya tengo lista el de KAITO ga Unistall), pero si me quieren dar sugerencias, ideas o canciones que les gustaría que escriba, pueden comentarlas, me gustaría saber qué les gustaría para este fic, sin embargo no pienso hacer de covers. Como dije, ya estoy trabajando con un one-shot de 'Waves of Change' y ya terminé uno de 'KAITO ga Unistall'.**

**5-Me encantaría que saliesen los UTAUs, pero casi no conozco canciones de ellos, así que a menos que sea por medio de una canción que comenten, puede que solo salga Teto para lo de 'Triple Baka'; lo mismo pasa con los fanloids, aunque tengo pensado que si llego a escribir sobre '..****djdsnsh**** Doll' pondré a Dell y a Haku. **

**-Serán puros y únicamente one-shots, no habrá nunca dos o más capítulos para una canción, pero todo depende de mi inspiración y de cuántas canciones conozco o me sugieran, otra razón por la que decidí no poner todo en un único fic fue porque no quería hacerles esperar.**

**-Al principio no sabía qué canción poner, no había una que resaltara más que la otra, pero entonces 'Cantarella' pasó por mi mente y 'se me prendió el foco'.**

**-Yo obviamente no conozco a Kurousa-P, solo sé que es una compositora y que creó canciones como 'Cantarella' y 'ACUTE', no sé cómo actuaría ella en una situación así, por lo que me quedó algo random su actitud, pero quise hacerla elegante y refinada, como lo han sido las canciones que escuché de ella, aunque creo que no logré dar con eso (la elegancia no es lo mío u.u), así que fue lo más difícil del fic. Es la invitada estrella xD**

**- Voy a seguir escribiendo esos fics, pero la escuela (no sé si todos los países que hablan español utilizan el termino Bachillerato, pero al menos aquí en Venezuela sí) me tiene muy ocupada y quema mis neuronas de la *tratando de hacer arcoíris como Bob Esponja* imaginación**** *sale igual que a Calamardo*, y pues estoy tratando de mejorar mis notas para conseguirme un superultraregalo para Navidad, además de que no me dejan utilizar el internet a menos de que sea para fines de estudios (básicamente, me dan el internet, hago la tarea y luego puedo hacer lo que quiera con él), creo que en las vacaciones de diciembre voy a actualizar, ya tengo a varios párrafos del capítulo 6 de "El Mito de Eros y Psique", ya prácticamente completo el capítulo 2 de "Vocaloid… genderbender", y ya tengo más de 3.000 palabras (según Word) de "CDM 2P", este ultimo tendrán que esperar más porque se supone que lo escribo mientras juego.**

**Por favor, no olviden comentar. Cualquier duda que tengan y no haya sido contada entre toda esta palabrería, pueden planteármela por medio de un comentario,**

**Si alguien sabe cómo rayos se edita un capitulo ya subido, plis, que me lo diga, ¡ADORABLE EXTREMO ATACA!**


End file.
